Where joints such as expansion joints are provided in building constructions and it is desired to seal across such expansion joints it is known to fill the joint with an elastomeric material or to place a strip of an elastomeric material over the line of the expansion joint and have fabric joined to either side of the elastomeric material so that the strip can be adhered to the surface of material either side of the expansion joint.
Where there is a compound joint such as a cross, T-piece or the like such an arrangement does not work successfully because the action of crossing two such strips creates region in the joint where no expansion can occur and the result is that any movement causes damage to the fabric of the expansion joint sealant.
The object of this invention is to provide sealing members for compound expansion joint in building constructions as well as sealing members for three dimensional compound joints.
The term compound expansion joint is herein intended to mean a set of expansion joints in a building construction which meet at a point or at which the joint extends in more than two dimensions. The expansion joints may be in two or three dimensions.
Other types of joints in building to which the present invention is applicable are where there is flashing between components such as in roofing. In the past lead flashing has been used but with health concerns with lead other forms of sealing in such situations are desirable. Often flashings are necessary in more than two dimension such as in internal or external corners and problems with the use of existing flashing systems can occur.